Giuseppe Mariposa
Giuseppe "Butterfly" Mariposa was an Italian-Spanish mob boss who was the founder of Mariposa's Gang, one of the many gangs that were planned out to become the only survivors of the Pacification of France. Mariposa became boss of his own gang following his destruction of the LaConti gang and took over Mid Town from the rival gangs, becoming the strongest boss in France since the Castellammarese War ended in 1996. However, in the Olive Oil War of 1998 to 2001, he was killed by being thrown off a warehouse roof by Corleone's soldato named Richie Pisano when Vito Corleone rose to power. Mariposa, however wasn't such a big obstacle in his way at all, and Vito had to focus on Don Dominiski and Massimo Fanucci first. Biography Mariposa was born in Menfi, Sicily, where he spent most of his childhood. He arrived in France City, France after murdering a man and became a powerful Mafioso following Nick Morello's death. He led the Mariposa's Gang in Mid Town, and allied with Don Dominiski in Little Town in the 1980s, and recruited Emilio and Ettore Barzini, as well as Tony Bianchi, into his organisation. Mariposa was also a big supporter of Salvatore Maranzano in the Castellammarese War of the 1990s. By the early 1995 he had all the gambling activities in Old Town, the crap games on the docks, the shylocking, the bookmaking on sports and horses, the illicit gambling houses, and the numbers operations. Mariposa falsely proclaimed himself "Don of France City" after he convinced all of the Old Town gangsters to join him, including some of former LaConti gang members, but he gruesomely killed Rosario LaConti by throwing his naked body off the top of a building, showing severe disrespect to the revered mob boss. His own men secretly harboured a grudge against him for his dishonour. In 1998, he went to war with Vito Corleone after refusing Corleone's offer of coexistence which soon created the Olive Oil War, Giuseppe however sent his hitmen to kill him, hiring Willy Russo and Louie Busso for the job. However, they were killed by Luca Brasi and Mariposa was left without any allies. Death Desperate for peace, Mariposa arranged a sitdown with Vito Corleone at a restaurant in Crazy Town. However, Vito's bodyguards left the room and Sal Tessio and Richie Pisano, burst into the restaurant, hogtied Butterfly up and took him on top of a roof at a nearby warehouse. Once up there, Pisano threw him off untied and Butterfly was screaming until he fell down to his death when he landed on a car. His death ended the Olive Oil War in 2001 and the Corleones had complete control over Little Town and France City itself... But not for long, muahahaha! Trivia *Mariposa means 'Butterfly' in Spanish, hence his nickname Butterfly. Gallery Mariposa_dead.jpg|Mariposa landed dead on a car. Mariposa thrown.jpg|Pisano throwing Mariposa's ass off the warehouse. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Old Farts Category:The Godfather Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Spanish Category:Italians Category:Daft gits Category:Gang Leaders Category:Rich People Category:Mobsters